Enkiid
Enkiids are an insectoid race native to the desert moon Shoral. Appearance Enkiid stand roughly 6' tall and have brown chitinous skin. They have a very humanoid looking head in contradiction to their insectoid nature except for their four large black eyes. They have four arms that they can fully utilize. Their most striking feature is their large locust-like wings protruding from their back. These wings enable nearly perfect flight. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits * +2 Con, +2 Wis, -2 Cha: Enkiid are wise and tough but they lack in social skills and are generally considered to be off putting. * Medium: Enkiid are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Slow Speed: '''Enkiid overland movement is slow. They have a speed of 20'. This speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * '''Flight: '''Enkiid have a fly speed of 60' with perfect maneuverability. * '''Chitinous Skin: Enkiid's skin is made from chitin. It provides an increased protection against physical harm. They gain +1 natural armor. * Insectoid Limbs: Enkiid have four arms that are fully usable. One arm is considered primary while the rest are secondary. They may use these hands and arms for anything that requires free hands to do so. They are exceptionally proficient with these arms and gain Multiweapon Fighting feat for free. * Desert Runner: Enkiid receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot environments. * Insectoid Cold Vulnerability: Enkiid, at their core, are insects and have severe issues with the cold. They have cold vulnerability. Additionally, whenever they take cold damage, whether it be lethal or non-lethal, they are slowed for a round. If they take subdual damage from cold environments they are slowed until they heal the subdual damage. If they receive enough subdual damage from cold to drop them below zero, they go into hibernation. They may not come out of hibernation until they fully heal all damage delt to them. They may continue taking subdual damage from the cold while hibernating, so it is possible they may never wake. * Vermin Mind: Enkiid have a minor psychic link between themselves. This link is not enough to read thoughts or locate each other. This link does allow Enkiid to work well together, but due to this normal link, it causes a lack in social skills with creatures outside of their race. They receive a +2 bonus on Charisma-based checks when interacting with other Enkiid, but a -2 when interacting with any non-Enkiid. When using aid another action with another Enkiid they receive an additonal +2 bonus. When using aid another to help a non-Enkiid they gain a -1 penalty. This link also helps their ability to overcome assaults on the mind. They receive a +2 bonus on all Will saves. * Low-light Vision: Enkiid see twice as far as normal is low light conditions. * Keen Senses: Enkiid's ability to see is greater than normal due to their extra eyes. They gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks. *'Languages:' Enkiid begin play knowing Enkii. They may gain bonus languages depending on their intelligence. The languages include Quissian, Phrae, Terran, and Celestial. Alternate Racial Traits Subraces